Melanie
is a bachelorette in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Melanie lives with her parents at the Mansion. Friendly and cheerful, Melanie spends a lot of time playing the piano, and her parents say one day hope that she will be a famous pianist. If the player chooses not to marry Melanie, Benedikt, who looks up to her in both personality and appearance, will eventually marry her. Melanie lives at Blue Angel Mansion in Rosenburg Village. On normal days, regardless the weather, she will always stay inside her home. On Mondays, Melanie spends her day off around Privaria. If the weather is bad on Mondays she will stay inside her room. After the player marries Melanie, she will move in with him. Melanie will continue to work at the Mansion to visit her family, regardless the day. After Benedikt marries Melanie, he will move in with her. Melanie keeps the same schedule as she did before marriage. If the weather is bad Melanie will not leave her home at all, regardless of whether she is single or married. 1st Symbol Event *Bluebird Mansion, second floor *19:00 to 21:00 *Sunny weather *Any day of the week *Melanie has 10,000 SP or more Upstairs the player will hear Melanie singing. They will walk into the room and Melanie will be startled, she didn't think anybody could hear her! Melanie likes to sing while she cleans, and she asks the player if they like to clean. Choice 1: I like cleaning. Melanie knows it's good that you like it. Her parents rarely does the cleaning, so she has to do all of it around here. It makes her very happy! Result: +1500 SP with Melanie Choice 2: I hate cleaning. Melanie doesn't like your response. Maybe you should do it sometime. Result: -1000 SP with Melanie ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Wake up in the morning *Sunny weather *Melanie has 20,000 SP or more *Own both the DVD Player and a DVD *You have seen Melanie's 1st Love Event When you awake in the morning, Melanie will come by for a visit. She apologises for coming so early but she had heard from someone that you have purchased a DVD Player. She wants the Player to show her. Option 1: Show her. The two of them head for the television. It's interesting to show it to her. Melanie thanks the Player very much, and heads back home. Result: +2000 SP with Melanie Option 2: Absolutely not! Melanie sadly leaves for her house work. Result: -2000 SP with Melanie ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Melanie a Ring before they can see the rest of her love events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Melanie must have 25,000 SP or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Exit Lime Ranch *15:30 to 18:00 - Sunny weather *Not on Monday *Melanie has 30,000 SP or more *You have seen both the 2nd Love Event and Ring Confession *You are going steady with Melanie When the player leave Lime Ranch, he spots Melanie looking around the ground. Melanie is glad to see the player and explains she has dropped something important. Melanie asks if the player will look for it with her. Choice 1: Let's look together. Melanie explains she had dropped a heirloom necklace. The two take a look around the Waterwheel. Eventually you find the necklace and return it to Melanie. She is glad that her parents won't be mad at her now. She blushes and then heads back to the mansion. Result: +3000 SP with Melanie Choice 2: Sorry, I have to work. Melanie guesses that the player is busy, so she will continue to find another time. Result: -3000 SP with Melanie ---- 4th Love Event (Date) Raise your relationship with Melanie to 40,000 SP. It can't be on Monday, but the weather must be Sunny. Upon waking up in the morning, the player will immediately receive a call from Melanie, who was hoping for a walk at Primavera Lake District later on in the day. If the player accepts, be there around 12:00. When he arrives, the two will enjoy looking out at the water. Melanie loves the nature, and asks if the player loves it too. A positive answer will boost your Symbol Points with her. At the end of evening, the player will then transported back into House Area. Before marrying Melanie, the player must have 6 Symbols (60,000 SP) with her, buy the Ring from Fashion Store, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at school grounds one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children received from marrying Melanie will have blue hair, red eyes, and light skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has straight hair in pigtails. Her children looks are the same as Matthias. For Germanic candidates, the baby boy will wear a green clothing while the baby girl will wear an orange clothing. 1st Rival Event *Rosenburg Village *15:00 to 16:00 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy player)/Melanie (Girl player) has 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) OR the player is married Benedikt and Melanie are talking about the freedoms of traveling. Benedikt comes to the conclusion that a person who travels must have a very lonely heart, and Melanie agrees. ---- 2nd Rival Event *Mountain Area (by the Stream) *12:00 to 13:30 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy Player)/Melanie (Girl Player) has 20,000 SP (2 Symbols) OR the player is married Benedikt and Melanie are walking on the mountain when Benedikt comments on how gentle the stream is. Melanie appreciates it too, since she didn't get to see much of it when she was traveling. Benedikt explains to Melanie that he stays in the town for the wonderful scenery and the people. When he asks why Melanie stays, she doesn't have an answer, so Benedikt leaves. ---- 3rd Rival Event *Walk from Rosenburg Village to Engelstein Fields *12:00 to 15:00 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy Player)/Melanie (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Symbols) OR the player is married Melanie is looking by the bridge and thinking about her life. Benedikt sees her, and asks what she's thinking about. Melanie asks Benedikt if it's okay for her to be content with how things are now. Melanie tells Benedikt not to think too hard about it, and the answers will come naturally with time. Melanie thanks him. ---- 4th Rival Event *Blue Angel Mansion *16:00 to 17:30 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy Player)/Melanie (Girl Player) has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) OR the player is married Whilst Benedikt is relaxing inside the kitchen at Mansion, Melanie asks him why he won't go home. He must have work to do! Rather then answering her, Benedikt asks Melanie to be his wife! Melanie is unexpected, but says that the idea doesn't bother her. Melanie's parents join the conversation, and says it doesn't bother him either! Even though Melanie is worried about what might happen if she gets married, she accepts Benedikt's proposal. Benedikt and Melanie will get married 7 days later after this event. The player will get a call from either Benedikt and Melanie (regardless of which gender is chosen), asking if he/she will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private School grounds to celebrate Benedikt and Melanie's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be automatically appear back inside their House. Two weeks after Benedikt and Melanie already married, go inside Melanie's room at Bluebird Mansion to see Melanie pregnant and 5 days later, they will eventually have baby girl named Henrietta. She will grow up 2 (two) weeks later. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes